maybe she likes me too
by stupidlookingstrawberry
Summary: Anna Kendrick never imagined it being so much fun to film Pitch Perfect with her co-star Brittany Snow, but when she starts to fall in love with her new found friend she doesn't know what to do with her feelings, will she break her friendship or will it all work out. Oneshot


Anna hadn't been lying when she said "I'm in love with Brittany Snow" or shortly after that "please go out with me"

Just like Brittany hadn't been aware of the sincereness shining through when she said "sorry I can't"

They just played it off as a joke. It was no secret that Anna had liked the blonde ever since they met for the first time, she played it cool and the two actually became friends. So when in the first PP film they had to do a naked shower scene, butterflies filled Anna's stomach. But the brunette kept pushing down the feelings she was afraid off, it was completely inconvenient for them to get together as much as she wanted it to happen. Friends was all it could ever become, that and the fact that Brittany is straight.

the second film came around and again their characters, Beca and Chloe (who were shipped as well, Bechloe all the way), had a few more almost kiss moments. It took all of Anna's willpower to not kiss Brittany, she couldn't help herself. It started to hurt to be around the blonde, so when the film was done Anna tried to be around her the least possible, she doesn't know if Brittany actually noticed. If she was around her she could never get over her, that was what Anna kept telling herself. It hurt to not be around the woman she loved but it hurt even more being around her and knowing that Brittany would never look at her the way she wanted. Knowing that Brittany would never love her the way Anna loved the blonde.

The third and last movie is in the making and Anna has learned in her time off how to deal with being normal to Brittany, so she could be around the blonde without either drooling or being so very very distant. Brittany was just confused by the way Anna had been acting to her lately, at first she just assumed Anna had been on her period or something but that never lasts for like six months. Sometimes the brunette would be her partner in crime, pranking everyone on set. Then other times she would just completely shut the blonde out, leaving Brittany to wonder what she'd done to provoke that reaction. It hurt that the person that became her friend through the years was suddenly acting like a stranger.

After the third film was finished and the press wanted to have interviews with Anna and Brittany together, they were nothing like before. All the playful banter that used to be there was nowhere to be found and even the interviewers noticed something was wrong, the two weren't making fun of each either like after the previous movies. It was just plain boring to be honest. Anna didn't even dare look at the blonde, afraid that she couldn't hold it in anymore. The entire day, not one sincere smile was seen on Anna's face, the reporters might have not noticed but Brittany sure as hell did. So when the day was over Brittany pulled Anna into an empty room "is something going on An?"

"what? No, why would you say that" Anna Kendrick is a very bad liar.

"you've been moody, distant and I've not heard a witty remark all day, don't you lie to me" Brittany grabs Anna by her shoulders and looks her in the eye, the brunette flinches at the contact, her skin is on fire. Knowing she can't escape, Anna decides to tell part of the truth.

"fine, it hurts being around you. I can't handle it so I don't come near you unless absolutely necessary"

Brittanies blue eyes go big and the get wet "why, is it something I did" her voice breaks

"no, no please don't cry. It's not your fault" Anna looks down to her feet, afraid to speak out. She wants to but she is trying to delay the inevitable, heartbreak. She takes a deep breath "I lose myself in your eyes whenever I catch them, I can't help but wonder how you lips would feel against my own and when you laugh at some stupid thing I say, I feel like I have a million butterflies in my stomach. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I've fallen hard for you and knowing that I'm never gonna be with you is something I can't deal with. So I'm sorry"

The blonde is silent, she smiles. Why is she smiling, why isn't she shouting or walking away, why hasn't she broken Anna's heart yet.

"why aren't you saying something"

Brittany cups Anna's cheek and slowly brings her face closer until they're kissing. It's a soft and delicate kiss that doesn't seem to have an end to it. The blonde and brunette are melting together, they're lips part and Brittany whispers "I feel the same".


End file.
